William Simmons
Character William Simmons was the youngest child, and only son of Madea and Johnny Simmons. He was married to Myrtle Simmons and had three daughters, Helen, Jackie, and Gina. He is mentioned in the plays and the films, but never appears in them. He is described in the story-line to be a very devoted husband and devoted father to his daughters. If one were to do the math, William was the second of Madea's children to precede her in death, the first being her eldest daughter and William's older sister Michelle, who died when her daughters were fairly young and had to be taken in by Madea to be reared. Background Although he isn't present in any of the plays or films, Wililam Simmons is portrayed to be a very beloved member of the family. Like his sister Cora, William seemed to be a loving Christian man, despite growing up with a secular mother like Madea. Not much is known about William, but it is presumed that he was raised the same as Cora and Michelle, and that he found God around the same time as Cora did. Madea never spoke bad about her son, and in fact has not been known to mention him at all. Given Madea's brash nature, she would've made her opinion known if there was a rift between mother and son. William's widow Myrtle implies during Madea's Family Reunion that she loved her husband, William, very much as to say they were one and their hearts beats actually matched one another. She recalled fondly moments where she would get ready to tell him something, but he would say the exact thing before she got a chance to. A possible comic error in the storyline's continuity is that Myrtle is portrayed in the film as an older woman, old enough to have been placed in a nursing home by Charles, whereas Madea is agile and living in her own house. This could mean that either Myrtle is younger than her body and health lets on, or William had a thing for older women during his lifetime. Helen, William's daughter in Diary Of A Mad Black Woman, portrays her love to her husband Charles by saying, "As my father in heaven knows... I love this man with all of my heart." This could be an off-hand mention to God, as Helen is a Christian, but that is up for debate. Family * Madea (mother) * Johnny (father) * Joe (uncle) * Heathrow (uncle) * Brian (cousin) * Donna (cousin) * Helen (daughter) * Jackie (daughter) * Gena (daughter) * Michelle (sister) * Vianne (niece) * Maylee (niece) * Cora (older Sister) * Tina (niece) * Lisa (niece) Notes #It is unknown how or when William died, but given the fact that his mother is still alive and well, it may have been related to an illness or injury. Let’s just put it to you this way, Madea ate him like she ate Jhonny #and all her other niggas!